


another go-round for all of my friends

by goblinjammy (mayerwien)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Triple Drabble, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayerwien/pseuds/goblinjammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sorry,” Zayn tells the attendant as she’s pulling the safety bar down. “I’ve changed my mind.”</p><p>Niall slaps Zayn’s hand, then holds onto it instead. “Stop that. Happiest place on Earth, remember? We’re here to have fun!”</p><p>“I’M NOT HAVING FUN,” Zayn yells, but then the automated voice says 'ready to launch,' and the coaster glides up into the darkness.</p><p>--</p><p>An OT5 Disneyland trip, told one interaction at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the little red wagon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found [here](http://pointlessdonothing.tumblr.com/post/128976133910/proposition-gen-fic-where-ot5-go-to-disneyland): “gen fic where ot5 go to disneyland. that’s it i just want to read about them going to disneyland and wreaking havoc and having a good time #i just searched ao3 and it's pretty much all larry and/or porn. why #is the happiest place on earth not sacred to u” 
> 
> The happiest place on earth is VERY much sacred to me, so here it is! I'm trying so hard to not make it sad.

_THE LITTLE RED WAGON, MAIN STREET – liam & harry_

 

“These sausages had better be worth it,” says Harry, hopping from one foot to the other. The queue in front of the brightly-painted cart is a good thirty people long, even though it’s still early.

“They will be,” Liam replies authoritatively; he bought two different guidebooks beforehand, as well as read all the mum-and-dad-run fansites that tell you which rides to skip and where to find the Hidden Mickeys—and they all agree that these eight-dollar corndogs are unmissable. Liam is determined to make the most of this trip, because he’s with his best mates in the whole world, and also it’s fucking _Disneyland._

Harry stops, sniffing the air. “Why does everything smell like your shampoo?”

“Vanilla scent. They use pumps to fill the air with it,” Liam says, pointing at the nearby candy shop. “They call them Smellitzers.”

“Nerd,” Harry teases. Liam just rolls his eyes.

They finally get to the counter and order two corndogs each, and Harry liberally slathers one with ketchup and mustard before taking a bite out of the end. “Oh my god,” he says, eyes widening.

“Told you,” Liam says, sounding as proud as though he’d deep-fried it himself.

“This was a good idea. Coming here,” Harry asserts through a mouthful of breading, and Liam murmurs, “Yeah.”

They eat in silence for a while, watching the little kids run by trailing their balloons, until Harry nudges Liam’s foot with his. “Hey. Be proud of me.”

“What for?” Liam looks up from his map, where he’s been tracing possible shortcuts through the park.

“We’ve been at this corndog stand for over half an hour, and I haven’t made a single dick joke.”

“They should give you an award,” Liam agrees, folding the map over and holding it closer so he can read the small print.


	2. space mountain

_SPACE MOUNTAIN, TOMORROWLAND - zayn & niall_

 

“Fuck it, I can’t, I can’t do this.” Zayn mutters, his fingers locked around the metal railing outside the ride entrance. Kids are already passing him in line, staring and giggling.

Niall ignores them, leaning over to see Zayn’s face. “Mate. It’s indoors, it’s like a _baby_ rollercoaster. There’s a six-year-old over there, look.”

“But it’s in the _dark,_ we won’t be able t’see where we’re going.”

“That’s _good_ , you knob. You don’t see the track, you don’t anticipate the drops. And they’re _tiny_ drops, swear, it’s like riding a train.”

Zayn doesn’t completely believe Niall, but he lets go of the railing anyway.

The entrance tunnel is chilly, all white futuristic clean edges. Louis and Liam are sticking together, and Harry’s elected to do the single rider thing, probably already happily sitting with a family of five. Looking around, hearing the gearing-up-to-warp-speed noises, Zayn feels childishly like the air’s getting thinner, like they really are about to blast off into space.

“Sorry,” Zayn tells the attendant as she’s pulling the safety bar down. “I’ve changed my mind.”

Niall slaps Zayn’s hand, then holds onto it instead. “Stop that. Happiest place on Earth, remember? We’re here to have _fun!”_

“I’M NOT HAVING FUN,” Zayn yells, but then the automated voice says _ready to launch,_ and the coaster glides up into the darkness.

There’s a beautiful swirling nebula ahead, and music like out of an old movie, and Zayn actually starts to think it’ll be okay—and then they plummet forward into a black pit, and it is most definitely _not_ like riding a fucking train.

Zayn screams, and screams, and keeps on screaming until somehow, he’s laughing instead—and although around them the universe is exploding into a shower of neon and stars, Niall doesn’t let go of his hand.


	3. bibbidi bobbidi boutique

_OUTSIDE BIBBIDI BOBBIDI BOUTIQUE, FANTASYLAND - louis & niall_

Louis has done research for this prank. A _lot_ of research, so he knows exactly how to act and what to say, _and_ his costume is perfect. He’s still nervous though, even more than he gets onstage.

“If you actually pull this off, it’ll be historic,” Niall whispers.

“Don’t I know it.” Stepping from the shadows, Louis adjusts the feather in his hat and puts his hands on his hips. A little girl dressed like Elsa spots him immediately, shrieks “Peter Pan!” and throws her arms around his green-tighted knees.

Louis breathes in and bends down to her eye level. “Hey, aren’t you that runaway queen?” he chirps. The girl giggles and nods. “Being a queen sounds like boring grown-up stuff, though. Since you ran away…that makes you a Lost Girl now!”

Louis holds his hands out, glancing quickly over at Niall, who shoots him a thumbs-up. “You can freeze stuff, but can you fly?” The girl jumps into Louis’ arms, and he whirls her around in the air. A couple of other kids come over, so Louis gets them all racing across the square, arms out and whooping.

People start taking photos, Niall included—so Louis makes an exaggerated attempt to pull the Sword from the Stone, going over for selfies afterward. It’s all so much fun he feels like his chest is going to burst, and he actually cups his hands around his mouth and crows. Then someone taps Louis on the shoulder, and he turns.

“Shadow! I’ve been _looking_ for you,” says the Real Peter Pan. He’s smiling, but there’s something deadly in his eyes. Also, the costume dagger in his belt looks unusually sharp. “Funny…you’re not as flat as you used to be.”

“Oh, shit,” Louis says under his breath.

Niall grabs his hand and runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OF COURSE I made Peter Panlinson happen, how could anyone write a Disneyland au and pass that up I ask you


End file.
